


losted in red flashes

by shadowkatja



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Evil Charles, M/M, but I have no idea what it was, public????, sort of pwp but there was the motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: He thought about it. He saw it in his dreams. He imagined it so many times.And he's got it.How stupid he was.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	losted in red flashes

**Author's Note:**

> I need to remind that everything is just fiction here. Sorry if you'll find some mistakes, I'm non-native.  
> Thank you [Evitolla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitolla/) for editing it :D

"You are kinky little shit" Lewis breathes hardly.

"Yes," Charles grins brazenly and leaves long kiss near his panty line. Lewis knows there will be a purple mark after that, not so visible on his tan skin, but he asked not to do that and now can see no sign of shame at Charles’ face.

They are at Mercedes’ garage in Lewis’ room that even isn't locked. Usually, everyone knocks before coming in, but Lewis imagines if someone comes and sees Charles in his red race suit in this kingdom of silver. Charles with his sweat messy hair. And Lewis with his jeans and panties down to his ankles.

Hamilton has to put his hand over his mouth because he can't be silent. When it doesn't help he bites his palm and groans muffled.

He feels Charles' smile and when he looks down he sees fucking Leclerc on his knees with his beautiful red lips over Lewis' cock who is watching him with no passion in his eyes. Just research interest. It makes Lewis shake from excitement and feel big fire butterflies fluttering around his stomach.

"Fuck Charles", Lewis grunts and chews his palm harder as long as he tastes the blood on his tongue. He is on fire. It is even better than he imagined. He imagined it. Many times. But he couldn’t think how good it would be. How this boy with his puppy eyes and his shy light smile might be so bossy.

Red suit. Red lips. Red blood in Lewis’ mouth. Red flashes before his eyes. Everything around him looks like a delusion. Red delusion.

He surges his hips forward instinctively when Charles starts to move his head slowly, but Charles takes his cock out from the mouth and presses Lewis' hips to the wall with his cold tenacious fingers.

"Not this way", speaks Charles with a husky voice, and Lewis feels shivers downing from his neck to his toes. He’s never heard Charles’ voice with his specific accent like this. And he finds it very hot. Charles blows to the head of Lewis cock. Lewis is ready to howl from a tension.

Someone knocks the door. 

"Don't come in, I'm naked" he almost doesn't lie.

"Lewis, briefing in 10 minutes"

"I remembe..." Charles takes him deep inside his throat "...shit", Lewis exhales.

"Everything is ok?”

"Yes, I'll be in time", his voice breaks. Charles laughs silently, vibrating around Lewis' cock.

When Lewis comes, Charles spits on the floor and wipes his mouth with his sleeve a little squeamishly. He still looks as he wasn’t interested in what has happened, as it wasn’t he who provoked this situation, coming with the certain desire that Lewis couldn’t understand wrongly. As all of that was just an experiment without any sympathy. But Lewis’ legs shake with pleasure and he prefers not to think about reasons, slipping down on the wall a little, “What if someone came in?”

“And?” Charles stands up cleaning his knees.

“Your reputation...my reputation...they will be ruined”, right now Lewis understands that it was too dangerous. He is older, he is more experienced, and he is a straight religious man who just has had oral sex with twelve-years-younger-pretty-boy. Fuck!

“I didn’t notice that you hadn’t wanted this”, Charles smiles widely and saucily. “Finally you could say that I made you do that or... I could say that you made me do that”

“They wouldn’t trust you”, Lewis is shocked.

“Are you sure? I mean I fucked up a little but still...” Charles makes his best shy angel face but Lewis can see the hellfire in Charles’ mydriatic pupils, “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. Whether it's real or not, once news of it spreads”

Lewis is really scared, sitting down on the floor with his naked ass. It might ruin not only his reputation but all his life.

“Haven’t you said that reputation means nothing? And you should concentrate on who you are not, on what people think about you. It was on your Instagram stories, wasn’t it? Why is your face so scared, Lewis? Do you know? Because you are a fucking hypocrite, Lewis. Admit that.”

Yes, he is a hypocrite, he has his reputation, his money, his beautiful life. He loves to write pretentious right thoughts on his social media. He pretended to be a good guy so long that he started to believe in that. And Charles brought him down. Lewis isn’t ready to lose even a part of it but he doesn’t know how to deal with Charles. He has no leverage to change the situation. And yes, he is really scared.

Charles is watching him with big interest and then laughs out loud, “Relax, Lewis. You’ve got what you want. And I know that you wanted it. I’ve got what I want,” he doesn’t specify, “I have no reasons to ruin anything”

He winks and comes out whistling.

Lewis feels used.

**Author's Note:**

> I also need to say that I wrote it last year before Lewis had said about veganism and lots of people said that he is hypocrite. And I have nothing again Lewis, it's just a fiction story that came to my mind after Lewis had posted some insta-stories about reputation.


End file.
